


Goku With 7 Balls

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: All seven of them!Drawn for the Osmosis Exchange.
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Not Quite Osmosis





	Goku With 7 Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).

> This is in the subcollection because I definitely know what Goku looks like and this isn't it. But I tried to pretend that I don't and draw just based on your loving description. So thanks!

**Description I was given of this character:**

> goku from dragon ball is a thicc pear shape and wears orange, with very black hair. his hair has very large spikes. he is holding seven bouncy balls that kind of look like popping boba and they have orange stars in them. he wears an orange jumpsuit kind of like if you took a prison jumpsuit and mixed it with an upper class CEO one piece. there is blue in it.....somewhere. on the edges? anyways he yeets the balls around the earth so another person can add 7 bouncy balls to their collection. 

**Author's Note:**

> God imagine if DBZ had been about a Goku that looked like this.


End file.
